


lost and found

by crybaby2prince



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Future Trunks Briefs Needs a Hug, trunks goes snooping, vegeta i love my wife briefs, wanted to post just cause i think what is here is neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby2prince/pseuds/crybaby2prince
Summary: trunks goes digging in the basement and wanders onto a family secret.wrote this like three years ago and i think its neat so i might as well post it.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	lost and found

Trunks went down into the basement. The cool wonderful feeling, basement. He found an old room that he assumed was one of his mom's old labs,which were more abundant in the capsule corp compound then one might think. He was down there to get something that might help his mom repair the air conditioning. Which had been busted since five o’clock, and just their luck the temperature outside chose to rise on that day after a week of cold wind and rain. Trunks reached the lab well really it was more of an extra large broom closet. He looked around and found some old things he assumed his mother kept down there to keep it from taking up space in the rather large house. Boxes were stacked haphazardly around the room. The room had tack boards on every wall. Most of which were covered in old photos and different souvenirs from over the years ,such as old flyers for martial arts tournaments, pictures and even some old wanted posters one was for a woman whose name was launch. He looked at one of the tack boards. The first picture that caught his eye looked like his mom as a teenager holding up a positively ancient looking dragon radar and some dragon balls were on the ground around her feet. Standing next to her was….was...goten? He shook his head and read the note written in his mother’s handwriting:  
Goku and I, six down one to go!!!!!!  
So that must be what goku looked like as a kid.  
He saw a table with some things on it Like a sword sitting next to its bright orange and blue sheath. it looked as if it had gone untouched with the exception of cobwebs and dust. It looked as if someone had been working on it ,But left the project unfinished. He lifted the sword and took it out of its sheath to get a better look at the blade, and to his surprise it was cracked,Like really badly Cracked. It even looked as though it had a chunk missing from it.He could see why someone would give up on it.Even he could see that little could be done to try and even attempt to salvage the blade ,so He put the sword back and was about to leave when a photograph tacked to one of the far walls caught his eye.  
He yanked the photo off of the wall to get a better look at it.  
Trunks looked down at the picture. He stared at the three people in utter disbelief.  
In the picture there was a man and a woman standing smiling widely on either side of another slightly younger looking guy in a Jean jacket and what looked to be a sword. It was hard to tell because only the hilt was viable in the photograph but the similarities between the sword in the photo and the broken sword were definitely apparent. The man and the woman he was able to clearly identify as his mother and father. Which was odd because his father seemed to be genuinely smiling, which his father rarely did, and his mother seemed to notice this and her smile showed it. It was the same smile she wore when dad was brought back to fight buu. Trunks tried not to think of that incident out in the desert...not that he could remember much because of his father knocking him out and no one in the house who actually saw anything ever talked about it …..so it was like it never happened. The family didn't talk about a lot of things, and trunks had a feeling this picture might be one of them. Trunks stared at the third person in the photo as he had held most of the mystery of the well hidden photo. As the man in the photo kind of resembled trunks just maybe older and with longer hair.the description on the photo read:  
Family photo before Trunks goes home!  
he stood there staring at the photo till the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs snapped him out of his trance.even worse the footsteps didn't have the distinct click of heels meaning that it wasn't his mother.In a moment of panic and more likely stupidity, trunks stuffed the picture into the pocket of his shorts.  
“What are you doing down here?” Vegeta said leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an old busted lock was under his white boot.he raised a questioning brow at trunks.  
Trunks hadn't noticed the lock, but he did now, and he knew just how bad this looked.  
“The door was open when I got down here” he said defensively.   
Vegeta took in a tired breath.  
“Just go back upstairs… and don’t come back to this room” he said.  
This was a rare sight to trunks. His father...vegeta….prince of all saiyans...had decided not to yell at him about something.He took advantage of this rare moment and quickly ran up stairs. 

After about 3 hours which felt like an eternity of tinkering and cursing Bulma had finally gotten the ac up and running.   
She went upstairs to the kitchen to get something to reward herself ,but when she got there vegeta was sitting at the breakfast bar. He was sitting on the opposite side of where everyone else sat ,but this was normal for him however the cup of coffee in his hand that he was taking sips from. that was not normal. He hated coffee mostly because it didn't do anything and tasted bitter.The same could be said about alcohol beverages but he still drinks wine with her every now and again because he did actually enjoy the taste. and to be honest this is also why Bulma always thought he liked the sweet things and that’s the reason But there he was sitting there sipping coffee like it was the most casual thing ever.   
“Suddenly a coffee drinker I see” Bulma said, grabbing a cup for herself.   
“It would seem so,” he said.  
His eyes darted towards her and that’s when she noticed the lock in front of him.  
“Look familiar,” he said, raising an eyebrow cockily.   
She shrugged as if she had no idea where the lock came from ,but she did.it was the lock her and vegeta had put on her old lab door after they agreed never to talk about the fate of their time traveling son. Even though they had wished him back, Vegeta wouldn't let go of the fact that he had let Cell kill him in the first place. Bulma had long since accepted that he may never let it go. Bulma knew Vegeta still blamed himself and that there wasn't anything she could do to convince him that Trunks' death was unavoidable. Makes her wish she hadn't forced him to take a ‘family photo’ or written the most stupidly hopeful of captions under it.  
“I wouldn't know,” Bulma said, sitting across from him.   
“After all these years you still don't know how to pick a lock,I mean you just had to break it,” he said with a condescending laugh.  
“oh like you’re much better mr. I couldn't figure out the toaster so I blew it up.”   
“So why did you feel the need to break the lock?” he said, avoiding the subject of the toaster incident.  
“Yamcha and tien wanted some old pictures I had” she said and technically she wasn't lying. Yamcha had been bugging her about some pictures she had of him before he got his scars and Tien just wanted a picture of him and Launch ,Bulma had taken the picture in the middle of a launch sneeze so her hair was half blue half blonde.   
“I found trunks down there looking at the sword” this was the closest to worry Bulma had ever heard from him.   
“ we knew we’d have to tell him sooner or later” bulma said looking at vegeta.“It’s just that the time came sooner”


End file.
